


Softly

by stephanericher



Series: 31 Days of Horoscopes [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: 2/8: You may not have been taking very good care of yourself lately, Aquarius. The planetary aspects are encouraging you to be a little more disciplined in your lifestyle. Don't overwork, don't drink too much coffee, and try to eat lighter meals. Anything you do for yourself today could have very quick, healthy effects. Think about this as you go for a run at lunchtime or go to bed early tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this 31-day challenge is based on the wonderful [31-Day Horoscope Challenge by @icandrawamoth](http://archiveofourown.org/series/621022). Simply: read your horoscope for the day from horoscope.com (Aquarius for me); use it as a writing prompt.

 

The bed is empty and cool beside him when he wakes; the sheets are still crumpled around a shape vaguely resembling Ren’s body, twisted and crumpled from his movements. He sleeps as he wakes, capricious and impossible to please, twisting and turning, beginning the night half on top of Hux and ending up halfway off the bed, taking the most indirect route to get there. It’s bothersome, something Hux usually can’t quite tune out—but tonight, evidently, he has. There are no dim recollections of Ren shifting and sighing beside him, nothing of Ren sitting up beside him in bed, of swinging his legs over the edge and half-dragging the sheets over the side with his foot.

And yet he is standing at the viewport, staring out into the cold expanse of space, the stars billions of light years away glittering bright enough to illuminate him. His hands are loose at his sides; his bare shoulders are slumped, holding nothing of their usual set and swagger. He’s rocking ever-so-slightly on his feet, soft soles silently meeting the carpet as his face is pointed toward the void outside. He looks weary, as if he’s been stuck on the same dusty outer rim planet for years and just missed the last freighter out, but he’s trying to catch a glimpse of it as it bursts through the atmosphere and away, as if he can catch it and somehow pull himself onboard.

It must be another nightmare. That’s what it always is, although Ren refuses to admit it even when he wakes up sweating and staring into his hands as if they’re about to disappear—that’s what it’s been more often than not lately. Whether it’s some sort of Force-thing, some sort of vision, or some unrelated result of all the rage and frustration and want banging around in Ren’s brain, Hux can’t say. Even if he were to admit to the nightmares, Ren probably wouldn’t tell him.

And perhaps that’s the worst of it. Ren doesn’t say anything, do anything—it’s obvious he’s not happy, but he’s not destroying rooms or abusing those lower on the chain of command or disregarding orders for his own purpose. He simply dwells on his thoughts and stares out, almost introspective. And Hux has no idea how to deal with that kind of Ren. Angry, destructive Ren who seems like he wants to push his feelings away from him in a nuclear blast? Hux is, unfortunately, quite used to that. But this kind of Ren, quiet and almost introspective, is as foreign to Hux as the surface of a gas giant. One wrong move and—what, exactly? Hux isn’t sure, but when there are potential explosives all around him he doesn’t like to make sudden moves (that’s the easiest way to lose a strategy game).

“Ren,” Hux says, quietly enough.

Ren doesn’t visibly react, either too far into his window-staring trance or simply not bothered by it. Hux would bet more on the latter, if he were a gambling man.

“Come back to bed.”

Ren turns, giving Hux a look he probably thinks is withering. He just looks tired and disheveled and sad, though. Hux props himself up against the pillows and leans forward, scrutinizing Ren. He won’t back down, but Ren’s probably tired enough to give in, and sure enough he does a few seconds later. Hux pulls back the covers and Ren crawls in. For once he doesn’t make a move to pull Hux closer or lie halfway on top of him; he just pulls the covers halfway up and closes his eyes. Hux falls asleep waiting for Ren’s breathing to even out.

* * *

The nightmares and lack of sleep have made Ren more irritable and capricious than usual during the day; instead of not being where he’s supposed to be 70 percent of the time he’s not where he’s supposed to be any of the time, and it’s wearing on Hux’s patience (although his lost sleep probably has something to do with it). Ren is, however, usually where Hux would expect him to be, which is a small relief. When Hux comes back from lunch Ren’s in his quarters, staring at his cup of caf as if he’s trying to make it explode with the Force. Hux is about to tell him not to, but that would probably have the opposite effect and that’s not even the issue. It’s late in the day, and Ren’s going to have even more trouble sleeping if he drinks it.

“It’s too late for caf.”

“You’re the one who has a cup before bed.”

“I’m not the one who’s having trouble sleeping,” says Hux.

Ren glares at him; it’s got more of an effect this time but Hux still isn’t going to flinch at it. Whatever, he hadn’t come here to lecture Ren, especially if it’s going to be a wasted effort. Hux is aware, however, of the sound of caf being dumped down the drain as he leaves. A small victory, for now.

* * *

The next morning he wakes up with Ren curled around him, heavy and slightly uncomfortable and usual. He’d fallen asleep before Hux had even gotten back, so he must have moved during the night. He doesn’t look tired or anxious, though; his face is clear and his expression is neutral. The circles under his eyes are still dark, but one night of very good sleep is nowhere near enough peel back months of stress. Hux sighs and wriggles out of his grip; Ren keeps sleeping, dead to the world.

He’ll have to get up sometime, and normally Hux holds blanket disapprovals on people sleeping in on workdays but this time he’ll let Ren have it. This could be a once-in-a-while type thing, after all, and though Hux would like for it to be the start of a new trend he’s not going to hold his breath.

Ren is still sleeping when Hux leaves, sprawled out over the bed with the sheets crumpled around him, mouth open. Hux leaves some caf in the pot for him and lets the doors slide shut slowly behind him.


End file.
